


A Coffee Would Be Nice

by kueble



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:09:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28576533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kueble/pseuds/kueble
Summary: Lambert's late for his meeting and he's having a horrible day.
Relationships: Aiden/Lambert (The Witcher)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 83





	A Coffee Would Be Nice

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this prompt: For that drabble game: lambden, soulmate au, and “a coffee would be nice”.

Lambert pushes through the door of his second favorite coffee shop - second favorite because the favorite is fucking _closed_ for some god awful reason - and glares at the long line in front of him. It’s so frustratingly typical that he can’t help laughing at himself. He’s going to be late for his meeting, but he’s certainly not going to show up without enough caffeine to get him through it. And no, the shit the firm keeps on hand isn’t going to cut it, not today.

He grumbles under his breath and joins the line, checking his watch angrily. Yen is going to get her panties in a bunch, but it’s his fucking meeting so it starts when he gets there. He tugs at the knot of his tie, wondering why he bothered to put on on today. He’s a junior partner already so it’s not like he has to make an impression. But, he can still feel the disappointment in Vesemir’s eyes from the last meeting when he’d shown up in casual attire. And trust him, the fact that the old man’s opinion still counts makes his ass itch, but he can’t help it. Family matters and all that Hallmark shit.

The bell above the door dings again, the only warning before Lambert gets before someone crashes into him, sending his briefcase flying. _Of course_ it flies open, scattering his notes around his feet. He kneels down and scrambles to pick them up, doing his best to keep everything in order. It’s not like he planned on being bowled over, so none of the pages are numbered. He takes a deep breath and counts to five, which does absolutely nothing, so instead he shoves the haphazard stack of paper into his briefcase and scowls at the man who ran him over.

“What the fuck? Who does that? Like a bull in a fucking china shop, dude. I’m having a shitty day to begin with and now I’m going to be even more late. Heads are gonna roll, most likely starting with mine. Oh yeah? You think that’s funny? Who crashes into someone and just cackles at them? What is wrong with you? Do you even know, or are you so pretty no one’s ever called you out on anything?” Lambert trails off awkwardly as the gorgeous man in front of him starts unbuttoning his shirt. He smirks and turns to the side a bit, showing off a huge block of text tattooed on his ribs. Lambert sucks in a breath, eyes going wide as he sees the words he just shouted preserved forever in black ink on soft caramel colored skin. “Well fuck. What can I do to make up for this?” he asks stupidly.

“A coffee would be nice,” the man says with a snort. Lambert knows those words, has traced them with his fingertips every night before bed since they showed up on his collar bone at sixteen. He’s dreamed of this day for years, so of course the first thing he does is yell at his soulmate.

“I...oh fuck that’s terrible. I’m so sorry,” Lambert says, laughing as he reaches out, hand hovering over the soulmark. He realizes at the last second he probably shouldn’t touch a stranger, connection or not, but then the man grabs his hands and places it on his skin, shivering as Lambert trails his fingers down the large tattoo.

“Don’t be. I like ‘em mouthy,” the man says as he brings Lambert’s hand up to his lips and kisses his knuckles like some kind of fucking fairy tale knight. Lambert can feel his cheeks heating up and his heart is hammering in his chest like he’s a lovesick teen. “You blush so pretty for me, too. I think we’re going to have fun. Aiden, by the way,” the man - Aiden - says, winking.

“I’m Lambert.”

“I’m oh so very pleased to meet you. Now why don’t you get me that coffee you owe me and maybe figure out a way to cancel whatever it is you’re going to be late for? I think we have a lot to talk about,” Aiden places his hand on the small of Lambert’s back and guides him up to the counter. He didn’t even realize the whole line had moved on while they’d been shouting at each other.

“Yeah, fuck my meeting. I’ve been waiting too long for this...for you,” Lambert admits before grabbing his cell and shooting off a quick email to everyone. They’re gonna flip, but as he watches Aiden spout out the most complicated and pretentious coffee order he’s ever heard, he can’t help thinking this is worth it. He turns his phone on silent and lets his future grab his hand and lead him to a table.


End file.
